


A Memorable First Birthday

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that Khan <i>really</i> doesn't feel the need to celebrate a birthday Molly is bound and determined to make the first one he ever celebrates quite enjoyable in hopes that if he is still around for more of them he won't mind them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memorable First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of fun with this one. So much fun.

The new year had started, and it had gone quite well. Khan had attended the party with her, and she thought by the end of the evening he may have made a few new acquaintances. It seemed as though most people at the party had wanted to speak to him, learn more about him, and they didn't want dirt on Sherlock. The few who did were treated with disdain not just by Khan but by others. That pleased Molly, to know her friends at work were good people. And she had enjoyed herself quite a bit, especially when 2013 finally arrived and she got a kiss from Khan that left her breathless. She had not been surprised by the suggestion immediately afterward to go home. Even though she had a shift at ten they stayed up for another two hours, quite enjoying themselves before she finally went to sleep.

She had found herself eagerly waiting for January 6th. Khan might not feel the need to have a birthday but she was going to celebrate with him regardless. She wanted to think that if he was around next year and the year after that she would make a tradition out of it. She wasn't planning that far into the future because realistically she knew there were always reasons why they wouldn't, so she was going to take advantage of the fact that this year they were together and they could celebrate together.

It was January 6th now, Sherlock's birthday, and she had asked for the day off from work to spend the day with Khan. She wasn't sure if he'd remembered the conversation they'd had in her kitchen not long after they got back from Scotland, but she wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed first off. When she attempted to get out of bed he simply pulled her closer. “Are you awake?” she asked with an amused smile.

“Yes,” he replied. “I usually wake up around five in the morning. I just stay in bed until your alarm goes off or I feel the need to get out of bed.”

“Well, you need to let me out of bed but you need to stay in bed today,” she said. “I want to serve you breakfast in bed.”

“Why would you want to do that?” he asked, loosening his grip slightly so she could turn to face him, which she did.

“Because it's January 6th,” she said with a grin.

He thought for a moment, and then groaned slightly. “You're actually going to celebrate his birthday as my birthday,” he said finally.

“Yes,” she said with a nod. “I don't have the entire day planned, but I have a few things I want to do.”

“What exactly do your plans entail?” he asked warily.

“Not much. Breakfast in bed, going out and doing whatever you want to do, a nice meal this evening and presents.” She moved closer. “And I promise, no one else is going to celebrate with us. Amy decided to get you a few presents, but she gave them to me already and said I could give them to you in her place. Mycroft sent along something last night and made the reservations for our meal tonight, plus he's picking up the tab, which would make sense since he's still kind of keeping you at arm’s length for appearances sake. Even if you aren't close he would acknowledge his brother's birthday. Everyone who knows the truth knows this isn't your actual birthday and we're only really celebrating to keep up appearances so they aren't pushing to be involved.”

He looked just slightly surprised at all of that. “So today is more or less a day I get to do whatever I want,” he said slowly.

“That's the general idea,” she said as her grin widened.

“And you would be put out if I didn't follow your plans?”

She moved her hands to his chest. “We can change some of them, if you want. I mean, if you don't want to leave here we don't have to go out anywhere this afternoon. But I'd like to do breakfast in bed and the nice dinner.”

He thought for a moment before licking his lips slightly. “Here being this bed or here being your home?”

“Either or,” she said with a chuckle. “That's the perk of being the one with the birthday. You get to make the decisions.”

“Then I think I would like to delay breakfast for a time and remain here in bed with you for as much of the day as you're willing to let me,” he replied. “And I hope that this time there are no interruptions like there was at Christmas.”

“You're going to jinx it,” she replied, shaking her head slightly. “But as it stands one of the other pathologists said she would come in if an emergency arose. She knows I've been looking forward to today since the fiasco that was Christmas.”

“So you've been planning this for some time?” he asked.

“A few weeks now, yeah,” she said as she nodded. “If you have to have today as the first birthday you ever celebrate I at least want to make it a good one.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “When it is time for your birthday I will find a way to do something similar for you. Probably without the breakfast in bed, though. We saw how well my attempt at cooking went.”

“Well, you could always go get something from a bakery,” she said, smiling. “If I didn't actually like to cook that's probably what I would do.”

“Then I will remember that,” he said as he pulled her closer against him. 

She tangled her legs slightly with his in response. “Are you trying to tell me something, Khan?” she asked in an amused tone.

“Yes,” he said with a slight nod. “I think there should be less talking at the moment, though.”

“Then you're more than welcome to show me what you want,” she replied, moving a hand to caress his cheek. After a few seconds she leaned in and kissed him, a kiss she intended to be soft but quickly turned into something more passionate. They kissed for a few minutes before he rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him. “So you want me to do all the work this morning?” she asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Today is supposed to be my birthday, after all,” he said, running a hand down her back. “But if you would rather change positions I could be amenable to that.”

“It depends. What would you be doing if we were in a different position?” she asked, grinning at him.

He appeared to think it over for a moment when she knew he knew exactly what he would be doing and could have told her the minute she asked. “I would most likely be teasing you until you begged for release.”

“I like that better than me doing all the work,” she replied.

“You would,” he replied. “As it stands, I'm in a charitable mood this morning.”

“Lucky for me,” she said quietly before kissing him again.

He allowed her to remain on top of him for a few minutes before he rolled them both over again, tangling them up in the sheets and quilt. She arched her back slightly and attempted to pull some of the bedding out from under her. Finally he pulled away and moved from on top of her. “Sit up,” he said. She nodded, sitting up in the bed. He reached behind her and pulled the bedding away from her. “I definitely think we should sleep under less bedding,” he replied.

“And then my heating costs would be astronomical,” she said, shaking her head. “You're going to have to deal with sheets and a quilt.”

“They're an annoyance.”

“Yes, I know, but shared body heat isn't enough to keep us warm in the middle of winter,” she said, chuckling slightly. She moved forward a bit more so she was close to him again. “I have a question.”

“I'm listening,” he replied.

“What could we do in this position?” she asked, running a finger down his bare chest. “I mean, with us sitting up?”

He thought for a moment. “It depends on how much work you'd want to do and whether you want to stay on the bed completely.” He moved a hand over to place it on her thigh and inched his way up to her knickers. “And also whether you still want me to tease you until you beg.”

“That did sound rather appealing,” she admitted.

He moved his finger to the top of her knickers and hooked it onto them. “The first thing we need to do is get these off. Since I assume you'd like them to stay in one piece I'll let you do that.” She nodded, leaning back slightly to lift her hips up. She pulled them off of her, then shifted to get them down her legs and finally off her body. While she was doing that he worked on getting himself undressed and moved more towards the edge of the bed. When she was done she looked over at him. “Straddle me, but remain a bit raised up.”

She moved over and got into the position he wanted, looking down at him. He took a moment to unbutton the shirt of his she had been wearing, leaving it open and exposing her breasts. Then he moved his hand so it was between her legs and he began to caress her before leaning forward and biting at her pulse point. She moaned low in her throat as she tipped her head back to give him more access to her neck. She knew he was going to end up leaving marks but between the biting and what he was doing with his hand she found she didn't care at the moment. Soon he slipped a finger inside her, and then a second, pulling them in an out in a slow rhythm. She moved her hands to grip his shoulders, and when she dug her nails into his shoulders he bit harder as he increased the speed of what his fingers were doing.

“Khan,” she said, shutting her eyes. This was a sweet torture, she realized. She was so close to actually having him inside her and yet he kept teasing her. “Please...” she said, her voice almost a moan.

“I should have you beg more, but as it stands I want the same thing,” he said, removing his hand. He positioned himself at her entrance and then moved his hands to her hips to guide her down onto his erection. She gasped slightly, but then raised herself up and lowered herself again. He kept his hands on her hips, pushing her down each time, having her take him as deeply as she could. He let her set the rhythm, and soon she was riding him hard, trying to get a release. She could feel herself tighten around him a few moments later and then she came apart, and he thrust up once as he joined her in release.

She tried to catch her breath as best she could, and when she was breathing normally again she looked down at him and kissed him softly. “I like that position,” she said with a smile when they broke apart.

“I do as well, though I think it would work better in a chair with no arms,” he replied when she pulled back. He looked over at her neck. “I think you're going to need to apply cosmetics to your neck before you're presentable.”

“I figured as much,” she said, pulling away more. He gave her a quizzical look as she moved off of him completely. “I'm going to get out of this bed since you don't have your arm locked around my waist and go make you breakfast. Don't get up.”

He gave her a slightly amused smile as he shifted his position to lie back down, haphazardly throwing the quilt over the lower half of his body. “Very well. But only because you're demanding it.”

“I am. I'll be very cross with you if you get out of bed.” She moved off of the bed and headed towards the door, rebuttoning the shirt as she walked, before exiting and going to the kitchen. She had made breakfast for the two of them often enough that she knew exactly what he liked best, and she set about making it for him, as well as some toast and coffee for her. When it was all done she put it on a tray she had bought ages ago and took it up to the bedroom. She stepped inside and saw he had pulled the covers back over himself and had picked up the book she had on her nightstand. “Do you find that interesting?” she asked.

“I've been here three months and I don't think I've ever paid attention to what you read,” he said, leaning to the side and setting the book back down. “I'd have thought it would be a romance novel or something like that. I was surprised to see it was a murder mystery.”

“Well, I do quite enjoy what I do, and I suppose it carries over into what I read. But as it happens, that one is also a romance novel. I have quite a few books by that author on my shelf over there. I have regular murder mysteries as well, but I tend to find I like the romance aspect a lot too.”

“I don't understand how people can believe a few days of knowing each other can lead to lasting love,” he said as she moved over to the bed with the tray. “How long was it before you realized you were in love with me?”

She thought for a moment as she set the tray down. “I think I had just realized it around Christmas. Maybe a few days before the holiday? It wasn't very long ago.” She picked up her plate of toast and cup of coffee before she made her way to her side of the bed and sat down. “So it was a few months into you being here, and nearly a month and a half after we started our relationship.”

“So it was not within days of me being unceremoniously dropped in your bedroom.”

She picked up a piece of her toast as he began to eat. “No. Actually, for the first few days I was incredibly wary of you. I mean, I was giving you a second chance, but I was also unsure of what you might do. Within a week, though, I realized if you'd planned on doing anything that would end up hurting me you would have done it at that point. You wouldn't have tried to get to know me.” 

“You were kind to me with no real reason to be,” he said after he had swallowed the food he'd eaten. “I did not get that very often, either before I went into cryogenic sleep or afterward. I was used to being treated with scorn or fear.”

“Well, you did awful things. It was to be expected.” She took a bite of her toast. “To be honest, after you told me the truth the first night you arrived I wasn't sure you deserved a second chance.”

“And yet you gave me one anyway,” he said thoughtfully. “Why was that?”

“Part of it was the fact you reminded me quite a bit of Sherlock. Not just in looks but in attitude. He used to say he was a high-functioning sociopath, and yet he changed so much with his friendship with John. He started to care, to be a better man, even if he was still a bit of a prat at times. And that had been a second chance, in a way.” She took another bite of her toast. “I suppose I felt if you had someone like John in your life you might be able to live a different life if you were going to be stuck here for some time.”

“You are better than John is,” he said.

“Maybe, maybe not. Just keep in mind he was Sherlock's best friend and as far as he knows Sherlock is dead and now you're here. I'm not happy with the way he acted towards me, and I don't know if we'll ever really be friends again when Sherlock can actually come back, but I do at least understand he's still taking Sherlock's death hard. The rest of us didn't mourn nearly as long.”

He ate some more of his food as he thought. “I can see your point,” he said finally. “But that doesn't excuse him treating you poorly. He was supposedly your friend, after all.

“I think the fact I didn't mourn longer was something that angered John a bit. He thought I would fall to pieces because of my crush on Sherlock and how he died and I didn't. I appeared to move on faster than he did, though that's mostly because I know Sherlock isn't really dead. Greg moved on more quickly too, even though he doesn't know the truth. I think John feels that Sherlock didn't mean as much to us because of that. But that's not true.” She reached over for her coffee and took a sip. “I know Greg felt guilty for a long time that things happened the way they did. And I know Mrs. Hudson hasn't rented out her home even though John doesn't live there anymore. She told me she can't bear to see anyone else living there. But John doesn't see that. He just sees his own pain. And you being here is a vivid reminder of what he lost.”

“I rather hope Sherlock finishes soon and comes back. That way I won't have people confusing me with him. That's been particularly tricky at times. John is not the only person to have stopped me. There have been a few others. And I was followed by three people recently who swore I was Sherlock Holmes. They were trying to prove he was still alive, which I can imagine would be problematic for him. I managed to convince them I wasn't him, but I was annoyed afterward.”

She chuckled slightly. “Yes, I've heard about the people who believe he's still alive. Phillip is one of those people.” Khan gave her a confused look. “Phillip Anderson is one of the crime scene technicians who works with Greg. Sherlock loathed him with an absolute passion. Phillip was one of the people who originally believed what Moriarty was saying, that Sherlock had plotted all those crimes, and he helped convince Greg's superiors that it was what had really happened. Now he believes differently. I get the feeling most of Scotland Yard believes differently these days.”

“That's good for Sherlock, I suppose. But there are times the fact we look and sound the same is the biggest annoyance in my day,” he said sourly.

“I think people will confuse you for him regardless. Of course, when he comes back then people will also confuse him for you as well. There are people who know you well enough to at least consider you an acquaintance.”

“That's still quite strange,” he said. “Knowing there are people who do more than simply tolerate me, or people who are not afraid of me.”

“You still unnerve people, but a lot of the acquaintances you have from the hospital knew Sherlock. They're rather used to it.” She used her toast to gesture to his food. “You should probably finish eating before it gets cold. You did say something about staying in bed as long as I was willing and while I don't mind staying for a little bit I would like to go outside at some point today.”

“Even if I don't want to?” he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Even so. You shouldn't have left it up to me how long we were going to stay in bed today,” she said with a smirk.

“I will remember that for next time,” he said before going back to his food. They ate in silence and once he was done she got up off the bed and took the tray away, taking it out of the room and back down to the kitchen. She decided to at least set the dishes in the dishwasher and so it took her a few minutes to get back upstairs. When she did go back in the room she saw Khan was sitting up in bed, and she moved to his side of the bed when he gestured for her to come closer. She got next to the bed and he pulled her down on top of him, and she gave him a wide smile as she settled in. “I do not deserve you,” he murmured.

“No, you do deserve me,” she said, her smile dimming slightly. “You never should have been used the way you were. You should have had the chance at a normal life. You did horrible things, I understand that, but you're different now. Would you go back and do what you had planned on doing, if you could?”

He was quiet for a moment. “Perhaps. If something happened to you I might. I don't think I would care what happened to me at that point.”

“I can understand that,” she said with a nod. “I may not entirely like it, but I can understand.”

“As I have said, you are very important to me. Your opinion of me matters greatly, and I would not want you to think badly of me.”

“It would take a lot for me to think badly of you,” she said softly. “I know the entire truth and I love you anyway, remember?”

“And that is why I feel I don't deserve you,” he replied. She moved her hands to frame his face and then she leaned in to kiss him. She wanted to show him that he did in fact deserve her, that he deserved to be loved and to be happy. After a minute he moved his hand up her back and tangled his fingers in her hair as the kiss became more passionate. She pressed herself closer to him, moving her hands away from his face to settle them on his shoulders. They only stopped kissing when they needed to catch their breath. As it stood, she was breathing hard as she rested her forehead against his. “Tell me again,” he said.

“I love you,” she replied.

He was quiet for a few seconds after that. “I love you too, Molly.”

She pulled away from him, giving him a wide-eyed look. He had said it. He had _actually_ said it. “You really mean that?” she asked softly.

“I do,” he said with a nod. “I realized it a day or so ago. I was just trying to figure out an appropriate time and place to tell you. Now seemed best.”

She gave him a wide smile, probably one of the widest she'd ever worn on her face. “Now was a very good time,” she said. She used her body to push him back down on the mattress and she looked down at him. “I think you have just earned the chance to stay in bed all day and do nothing other than that. Except dinner. We have reservations at eight for that and I really want to try the place. Plus Mycroft's footing the bill. We should take advantage of that.”

“I can accept dinner out,” he said, moving his hand to her back and running his fingers along her spine. “I think, as one of my presents, I would like to see exactly how many times I can bed you before one of us drops of exhaustion.”

“I think I can get behind this challenge,” she said with a nod. “We've already done one today. And I have the feeling number two is going to happen very soon. How many are you aiming for?”

He studied her for a few minutes. “Six. I'm trying to think of ones where I'll do most of the work that are mutually beneficial so that you can enjoy them more.”

“What do you have in mind?” she asked, moving her lips down to his neck and nipping slightly. 

He paused. “I would probably think more clearly if you weren't doing that.”

“I could stop,” she teased.

“ _Don't_ ,” he replied adamantly. “Please, continue.” She paused after a moment and pulled her head up. “Molly...”

She looked down at him. “I have a question for you.”

“All right,” he said warily.

“How would you feel if you weren't in control? I mean, you let me take charge quite often, but what if you weren't able to see what I was doing, and you couldn't stop me from doing whatever I wanted?”

He looked at her intently. “Would I get to return the favor at a later date?”

She nodded. “Yes. I think I could quite enjoy it, as long as you don't tease me endlessly.”

“That could be interesting,” he mused. She glared at him slightly in response. “Just remember you are more than welcome to do it to me first.”

“Well, then that's fine,” she said, her glare softening. She moved off of him and went to her chest of drawers. She had a small thin drawer that wasn't good for holding much, and she'd taken to putting her scarves in it. Not the bulky ones she wore when it was cold, but the silk ones she bought because they were pretty and caught her eye, the ones she never really wore because she had no place to wear them. She had a few of various lengths, and she pulled out two of the small ones and then one of the longer ones. She moved back over to the bed and saw he had centered himself more in the bed. “If you in any way ruin these you need to replace them,” she told him.

“So noted,” he said with a nod.

“Hopefully I don't tie the knots too tightly,” she said, more to herself than him. She went to the side and he dutifully raise an arm above his head. She knelt on the bed slightly and looped the scarf around his wrist, then tied it off to her headboard. When she was sure it was tight enough but not so tight to cut off circulation she went to the other side and did the same thing. When she was done she picked up the longer scarf from where she had put it and folded it a few times. He lifted his head up off the pillows and she covered his eyes, tying it in the back. “Can you see anything?” she asked.

“Nothing.”

“All right,” she said. “Promise me that if you think you're going to break my headboard you let me untie you first, all right?”

“Very well. Do what you please.” She nodded before pushing the covers off of him more. She decided to pick up where she had left a few moments before, moving her lips to his neck and biting down lightly. “You are more than welcome to bite harder, you know,” he murmured.

“You are not in charge, remember?” she said, moving a bit lower. “Now hush.” She looked up and saw he looked faintly amused. He was the one who said he liked her to be in charge because he knew she wasn't that way often, and she was glad he wasn't taking her admonishment personally. She began to tease him the further she moved, nipping at the skin on his chest and abdomen at times in no particular pattern. When she got to his naval she moved away from him, repositioning herself and settling between his legs in a kneeling position. She did not plan on doing what he expected at all, but she wanted to let him think she would. After a few seconds she encircled him with her hands, moving up and down to stroke him. She did that for a minute or so before leaning forward and taking him into her mouth.

She could hear him groan low in his throat and she could hear him pull at the knots. She moved her head up and down, taking him in as deeply as she could, applying suction and using her tongue. She knew he was being careful not to break her headboard even though she knew he very well could. After a few minutes she began to tease him with her hand as well. He groaned again, louder this time, and in response she took him even more deeply. She knew if she kept it up much longer he _was_ going to either break her headboard or her scarves were going to be ripped, and she was pleased when he came moments later. She swallowed every last drop before lifting her head back up and looking at him. “That was a very pleasant surprise,” he said.

“Well, I thought you might enjoy that,” she replied. She moved away from him and got off the bed, looking at his wrist. He had been pulling hard at them, and the scarves had bit into his wrist. She untied one of them and then pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “I don't think I'll do this to you again,” she replied.

“It didn't hurt,” he said. “I've been through more painful things than that.” She moved to the other side of the bed while he used his free hand to take the makeshift blindfold off, and once she got it off he rubbed his wrists. “I am thankful it wasn't handcuffs, though. That might have hurt more.”

“Well, at least you enjoyed yourself,” she said.

“I should return the favor,” he murmured, but she shook her head and got off the bed. He frowned. “That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.”

“I'm going to go brush my teeth,” she said with a grin. “And that gives you time to think about intimate act number three.”

“Ah,” he said with a nod. “I'll still be here when you get back.”

“Good,” she said, her grin widening. She wasn't sure she would be able to make it up to six today and still be able to walk straight, but it didn't hurt to try. If that was what he wanted than by all means, she would give it her all. After all, it was his day today, even if it really wasn't, and she was going to make sure it was a day that he actually wanted to look forward to as long as he was there. She just hoped he was here for a really long time.


End file.
